When comes time to fill up the windshield washer tank in a vehicle, people typically buy or use previously bought 1-gallon (3.781 or about 4-liter) recipients. Some mechanics will also fill their customer windshield washer tank during an oil change or another visit to their garage.
No solution exists that would allow self-service of windshield washer liquid by a consumer from an independent vending system that can sell the liquid by volume.
The present invention addresses this shortcoming.